Bitterness and Sweetness
by Lost-Treasure
Summary: Long time longing can be painful. How can he deal with it anymore? Ura/Ichi.


Sunlight was a rude awakening, as it poured through his window. Sunlight wasn't welcome in his bedroom at such an early hour, and he groaned and gave it the finger before rolling over and burying his blonde hair into the pillow.

Another day dawned and he knew he would have to get up soon, to open his shop and have breakfast, and perhaps a coffee to make it all go away. The bitterness in his head and in his heart could be nullified by the bitterness of a dark black coffee. He just wished it could all go away. He sat up on the bed and stretched, before slipping his clothes on and walking off into the kitchen.

He didn't loathe the man, the mastermind behind all the plans, he just had a small dislike for him. He felt it was a blessing in disguise, being sent to the world of the living was a good thing. But why, he didn't know. He made his coffee deciding to pass on breakfast, and sank into the sofa, to take his cares away.

Why did he feel so empty? His spirit just wasn't in it any more. There was one small hi-light to his day, one reason he got up.

To see that fiery red head walk past his shop every day, it made him wonder if his hair was as fiery as his soul. He seemed to have the passion associated with that colour, if he could just hold him as his own...

So he lay half awake on the sofa when the door opened, and he ran to the shop floor to greet the customer.

"Welcome to the Urahara shop..." he yawned as he pulled his hat on, and flashed his fan. It was him. The reason he got up every day. But he was out of reach, why would the young kid ever want someone like him?

"Something up, hat 'n clogs?" he said, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the other. "Or am I too early?"

He yawned and shook his head. "..I...had a late one last night, heh....something you wanted, Kurosaki-kun?"

The tension built up, how he managed to talk to him without actually touching him, laying kisses on his lips, his neck, his body. To treat him the way he should be treated, caress every inch of his body. But he scolded himself for being weak, to be run by emotions.

The red head blinked, and pulled his satchel off his back. "Yah, actually, since Ishida's out, would ya mind doing a small fix on my bag?" he said, pointing to a small hole. "S'a big problem ya see..." he said, smiling hopefully.

The blonde blinked and shrugged and picked it up and began to fix it, even though it was just a bag it smelt exclusively Ichigo. "Mahhh, no problem." he said, as he handed it back, trying to let the scent linger. He wished he could just run his fingers over the boy's skin and inhale his scent...

"Hey, thanks hat 'n clogs, you're great." he said, with that smile on his face, was it hiding something?

Tilting his head to the side, he raised an eyebrow. "Kurosaki-kun, couldn't you have got your sisters to fix that tiny little hole?" Hell, Ichigo could have probably done it himself.

He blinked, that confused face always made him look adorable. "Well I was just walking past, and besides, I only noticed it when I'd already left this morning..." he said, as he trailed off, trying to think.

This could be his chance. "...Ichigo, come a little closer, I think you might have a rip on your shirt..." he said as he inspected the boy's shirt.

"I-I don't think I have, hat 'n clogs." he said, as he was chest to chest with the flamboyant shop owner. Kisuke's heart was pounding, he leaned in a little to breath in the red head's scent, strawberry shampoo, how ironic. He couldn't say anything, his voice was thick with desire and need. Instead he ran a hand down the other's side, and stepped back, realising what he just did.

Ichigo looked at him, and blinked. "..w-wah? U-Uh...d-do that again, that was kinda nice..." he said, blushing a little.

Kisuke could have sworn his heart had stopped as he tried to breath. He stepped forward and wrapped his arm around the other's waist, pulling him flush to him.

"Again?" he asked, as he was face to face with him.

He just couldn't take it any more and kissed him softly, taking all his pain away. His head was balanced by his hand, and he held him close with his other. Eternities seemed to pass, when Kisuke pulled back. The young kid seemed speechless, he was going to bolt he knew it.

So he was surprised when Ichigo pulled him closer for another.

"...I...I like you, Urahara-san...t-this isn't just a one time thing...right?" he seemed nervous.

The kid liked him back, oh how he wanted to hold him in his arms and teach him the many lessons of life.

"...no, of course not, Ichi-kun..."

He was better, he made it all go away, and he was left with just the good times.


End file.
